


you make this feel like home

by astrohonk



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hallucinations, Help, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrohonk/pseuds/astrohonk
Summary: when ranboo wakes up in pandora's vault, he has no idea what the hell is going on. luckily phil and techno are there to help him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 158





	you make this feel like home

The first thing Ranboo noticed was how cold he felt. He felt like he had slept on a concrete floor for ten hours, groaning as he lifted his head. Groggily he blinked, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting of the room he was in. Around him, all that he could see was obsidian. 

“Am I in the panic room?” He muttered, slowly standing up. He started reaching into his pocket to pull out his memory book, suddenly panicking. He patted his other pocket, feeling nothing but a handkerchief. Frantically he looked around, immediately noticing something was off. This wasn’t his panic room, it looked nothing like it. None of his pets were in sight, and the faint sound of Mellohi playing was replaced with silence. Next to him, he could see a lectern with a worn book and quill on it, and from across the room, he could hear running water.

“What is this?” Ranboo asked out loud, looking around curiously. He suddenly gasped, backing up. He looked up, staring directly into a large waterfall of lava. “Where am I?” He reached out gingerly, feeling the warmth of the lava but not daring to try and touch it. His head felt fuzzy as he paced the room, trying to remember anything that might help him. He sighed, resigning to the fact the memories were gone. He slumped down, sitting with his back against the lectern.

As he felt his eyes begin to close, he could hear some talking in the distance. He perked up, jumping to his feet immediately. “Hello? Is anyone there?” He yelled, trying to pinpoint where the noise came from. Ranboo heard the sound of pistons activating and stepped back, watching as the lava flowed down. Across the lava lake, he could vaguely make out a tall figure. 

“Hello? Can you help me? I don’t know where I am, can you help me get out?” He rambled, watching the figure with relief as he slowly approached. “Sam? Is that you? Where am I?” 

“I’m not allowed to speak to prisoners, Ranboo,” Sam spoke gruffly. “Here’s your daily meal,” he placed down a plate of potatoes, moving to go back to the bridge. “Sam? Wait! Where am I, I’m not a prisoner? I didn’t do anything wrong,” Ranboo stammered, following after him. Sam turned around quickly, pointing his netherite sword directly at the enderman. 

“Sam?” Ranboo whimpered, feeling frozen. “Back away from the bridge Ranboo, I don’t want to hurt you,” Sam said sternly, refusing to make eye contact with the hybrid. He turned around on his heels, climbing back onto the bridge as the lava began to flow again. Ranboo watched as he sheathed his sword and began to walk away. “Sam, wait!” He yelled, trying to run after him. “Sam! Wait!”

He felt a familiar, almost comforting sensation, and he was surrounded by purple particles. In the blink of an eye, he was on the bridge, nearly falling off from the dizziness teleporting caused him. Sam’s eyes widened, quickly unsheathing his sword. Ranboo opened his mouth to protest as he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen, looking down to see the point of a sword in his stomach. “Sam?” he whimpered, his vision fading. In the silence, he heard a powerful voice. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of green. He whipped around, but the figure was gone. From the darkness, he heard an enderman warble as he felt the dream fade away.

“Y𝙹⚍ ∴╎ꖎꖎ リᒷ⍊ᒷ∷ ʖᒷ ⎓∷ᒷᒷ, ᒷリ↸ᒷ∷ʖ𝙹||”

Ranboo shot up in bed, looking around frantically. “Sam?” He yelled, breathing heavily. He choked out a warble, covering his mouth and sobbing silently. Ranboo looked up in fear as he heard the door rattle. “Ranboo? You okay buddy?” Ranboo heard Phil’s voice echo through the room, but he couldn’t bring himself to answer. He swallowed, his throat bobbing as tears burned down his face. “Ranboo?” A voice called through the darkness, this time sounding more monotone but still warmly comforting. 

There was whispering on the other side of the door, and he could hear the jiggling of the lock. Suddenly, the door was pushed open, and Phil hurried to the side of the bed. Ranboo sobbed, yelling out in Ender out of confusion and panic. Phil grabbed Ranboo’s shoulders, shaking him softly, “Breathe with me, c’mon, in and out.” 

Ranboo looked up, trying to avoid eye contact. He sucked in a breath harshly, trying to catch his breath. Phil didn’t let go of his shoulder as they both breathed in sync, Ranboo finally starting to calm down. “I’m sorry I woke you up Mr. Minecraft,” his voice wavered, still shaky from the nightmare. “Nonsense, I’m always here for you. Wake me up anytime, alright?” Phil shook his head, sitting down on the bed. “Do you wanna talk about the nightmare?” He asked softly, looking at Ranboo for any sign of panic. 

“Maybe in the morning?” Ranboo sighed, wrapping his arms around himself. “Of course,” Phil nodded, pulling Ranboo into a hug. He flinched at first, eventually sinking into the hug. His shoulder began to shake as he started to cry again, and from the corner of the room, he heard someone clear their throat.

“I hate to break this moment up, but I wanna go back to bed.” Technoblade crossed his arms with a huff. Ranboo laughed lightly, seeing Phil grin. “C’mon mate, you know you wanna join in.” Technoblade snorted and he relented, walking over and wrapping his arms around Ranboo. For the first time in forever, Ranboo felt at home.

**Author's Note:**

> the author of this fic can't come to the phone right now he's dead amen


End file.
